More Then They Bargained For
by Little-Grey
Summary: Lexie and Mark are married and their lives are about to change for the better. A sequel to the one shot Kisses Between The I Do’s.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: A sequel to Kisses Between The I Do's, wasn't planned but I've gotten requests for it so I gave in. But I decided to make the sequel to that one shot with the idea I was planning for the next fan fiction I was writing. This starts with the honeymoon. This chapter was originally going to be summarizing the honeymoon but I got carried away when I was writing this by hand. __**Reviews please.**_

After checking in the hotel they were staying at while they were in France, they made their way up to the honeymoon suite.

"Come here, Mrs. Sloan," Mark told her as he pulled her into him, all while she released a small chuckle. Mark picked Lexie up in his arms and let his lips meet hers.

"Shall we?" He posed the question to her but she didn't reply to him, instead she let her hand reach to the doorknob of the suite and turned it so that they could enter.

"Mark this is just breath taking," Lexie told him as she saw the view of outside the window of their suite and what the suite looked liked.

Mark didn't say anything to her but instead took her to the bedroom and put her down on the bed. She let her hands cup his face as she then let her tongue part his lips and enter his mouth. Moments later his tongue was in mouth, as their body temperatures were quickly rising. Before they could continue what they both wanted to, there was a knock at the door.

Lexie released a sigh before either of them broke the kiss. Mark then made his way to the door to see the guy had brought up their luggage. He reached quickly into his pocket and grabbed some cash and handed the guy the money as he grabbed the bags and shut the door.

"Who was it?" Lexie asked him from the bedroom.

From the moment Mark left Lexie she had already started to get undress and start a bubble bath. So when she emerged from the bedroom Mark noticed that she was half unclothed already.

"Just the luggage," Mark spoke as he gave her a curious look, wondering what his wife was up to.

"So I've decided to take a nice warm bubble bath, and I think you should join me," Lexie suggested to him as she moved closer to him, letting herself close the distance between them both. He could now feel her breath against his skin as she breathed in and out. She didn't bother waiting for him to say anything before reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. They both then proceeded to rip off the rest of each other's clothing.

Mark climbed into the bubbled filled bathtub first and stuck out his hand for Lexie to come join him. Once she got into the tub rested her back against his chest as they let the bubble cover them up. Mark then started to kiss the back of her neck and she was gladly enjoying this by the smile that was written on her face. Mark felt the heat coming from her body as Lexie released a pleasurable moan.

Hours later Mark was wrapping Lexie up in a towel and drying her off.

"You know who is just so beautiful and breathe taking?" He asked her.

"No tell me," she decided to go along with him.

"This person I call my wife," Mark said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm glad I'm that person being called your wife," Lexie replied and reciprocated the kiss on the lips.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Lexie moved her hands to her stomach when Mark spoke after hearing her stomach growl in hunger.

"I am, I haven't eaten since the wedding." Lexie replied to his comment.

"Well how about we get dress and then go eat," Mark told her and she nodded her head in agreement to this. Moments later they both were going back to the main area to get the luggage to change for dinner.

"Mark, almost ready," Lexie called to him from the bathroom an hour later.

"Thanks Derek, I'll call you guys when we land," Mark told Derek and then hung up with him, just as Lexie emerge into Mark's sight.

"Who was that?" She asked him as she sat on the bed to put on her high heels.

"Derek, called him to let him know we landed," Mark told her and joined her on the bed.

"You look stunning," He said which he followed up by placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, so where are we going to eat?" She asked just on cue her stomach growled again.

"It's a surprise," he told her and grabbed her hand once she was finished putting on the high heels and left the room.

They both had the most amazing dinner together at a restaurant right by the Eiffel tower that was beautifully lit up. Lexie was just awe at the sight of everything. She felt like she was truly the happiest woman on the planet, even it some might think that was a cheesy feeling or thought, it didn't matter because that is how she felt.

They slowly made their way back to the hotel and Lexie was soon regretting wearing the pair of high heels she decided on. She released a sigh of relief when they were back in the hotel room.

"You should have told me where we going so I could have worn better heels," Lexie told him as she removed the heels once she sat on the bed.

"It would have ruined my master plan."

"Your master plan? Do tell me about this master plan," Lexie told him as she removed the other heel. But Mark didn't say anything to her instead he started to massage her feet. Lexie couldn't help but release a chuckle from the tickling feeling it was giving her.

"This is your master plan," She said teasing him as he his hands moved up her thighs so he could remove her stockings she was wearing. She could feel her heartbeat rising rapidly as she let him move remove the stockings. Lexie released a moan as she positioned herself and started to unbutton his shirt.

Lexie moaned as she felt him unzipping the dress. Oh how she loved what he did to her. She felt so weak in the knees in this moment. She could help but smile. She let her tongue part his lips and enter his mouth just as his tongue entered hers.

"Don't stop," She managed to utter out to him as she felt him stopping. He continued again at her request as their body temperatures continued to rise more and more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. So as mentioned in my author's note in the first chapter I wasn't planning on making the honeymoon multiple chapters, but I don't feel right summarizing the rest of the honeymoon in this chapter; so my point is that either I will end in chapter 3 or chapter 4. I might do a summary of the rest of the honeymoon in chapter 3. Then I will continue with the journey of the rest of the story. __**Reviews please.**_

Lexie's head was resting against his bare chest, as she watched his stomach move up and down, when he would breathe in and out. She could feel his hand running up and down her back as a smile made it's way on her face. They continued to lay in silence for a while longer. Mark eyes were diverted to the red blinking numbers next to the bed. It was blinking 7 am brightly. Neither of them had sleep since the day of their wedding.

"It's 7, do you want to sleep or get food first," Mark asked her but he didn't hear a response.

Lexie moved her body to get herself more comfortable. She moved herself just enough for him to notice she had fallen asleep. He watched her sleeping for about five minutes before he was too drifting off into a deep sleep.

Hours later, Lexie woke up to see Mark had was sleeping just as she was moving herself quietly off the bed to grab some fruit to hold her over, Mark had woken up. She noticed this just before she got completely off the bed and she leaned back to give him a kiss on his lips.

"I didn't wake did I?" Lexie asked him, as he shook his head no.

Lexie's eyes darted to the clock that was blinking the bright red numbers, letting them both know that it noon in Paris. She readjusted her position on the bed so her back was leaning against the backboard of the bed.

"So, I'm starving, you want to do brunch, lunch, or breakfast," Lexie asked him as he looked at her with the dirty in his eyes. Lexie rolled her eyes when it hit her what he was thinking after her question to him.

"We'll save that for tomorrow," She smirked not giving him a chance to say what he was thinking. "I think we should take it easy today to let our bodies adjust to the time zone," Lexie suggested to him and she only hoped she could convince him to do some sight seeing with her.

"How easy?" Mark asked her curiously.

"Sight seeing," Lexie told him, thinking of if she should tempt him but decided to wait to see what he would reply.

"If I can give you a massage after," He smirked and she smiled at his comment, informing him that could give her a massage later.

"How about we eat while sight seeing and before we come back here we can make sure we have stuff for dinner and dessert," She told him and he smiled gladly at her suggestion.

* * *

Lexie and Mark came back to the hotel room. She took the bags from his hands so that he was able to unlock to the door to their suite. He laughed at the sight of all the bags she was carrying in her hands now.

"We will be going back home with about five more full suitcases then we came with, filled just with stuff you have bought," Mark said as he took some bags from her and they both walked into the suite. She shook her head in disagreement with his comment.

"You are off about the amount, I think about ten," Lexie said playfully to him.

"That's it you are a limit," Mark said jokingly with her.

"Too bad, then I can buy some stuff you will enjoy."

"You're mean," Mark told her with a smirk written on that face.

"Absolutely, but you love it," Lexie said as she moved herself closer to him.

"I do. Only because it's you," Mark told her as he took her by surprised and pulled her in quickly.

"So I say some fruit and wipe cream for dinner," Mark suggested to her as he started to untie her top.

"How about we have a real dinner, before I give you your wedding gift," Lexie suggested to him and he looked at her curiously.

"You have a wedding gift for me?" Mark asked as he couldn't help but let the eagerness take control of him.

"If you behavior, I do," Lexie said to him as she smiled.

"What do you want for dinner, I'll cook it?" Mark asked as he offered to make dinner for both of them. Lexie shook her head at the request.

"We'll order room service, I'm in the mood for lobster. Can you call for it Mark please?" Lexie asked him, when she saw him nod his head, letting her know he will make the call for the food she made her way into the bedroom.

* * *

After the dinner was over, Mark placed Lexie in his lap. She smiled at him as she cupped his face in his hands. She couldn't help but stare in his blue eyes. She knew she could stare in his eyes all day and all night if she wanted to.

"You ready, for the wedding gift," Lexie asked Mark. "Yes," Mark replied to her question immediately. "Good, I'll be back in a few minutes," Lexie told him as she got up from his lap and headed to the bedroom.

She quickly undressed herself and slipped on the elegant silk pink lingerie. She pulled out the hair tie that was in her hair and put the tie the dresser next to the bed. She remerged from the bedroom but not all the way. Lexie stood in the doorway of the door that led to their bedroom of the suite.

"Mark," Lexie called out to him and he turned around to see her standing there. He quickly got her and moved over to her.

He picked her up and as she wrapped her legs around him and he proceeded to move them both to the bed. She placed her on her back on the bed as she pulled his shirt off over his head and position himself on top of her. No words were spoken as he moved his hands up to across her body.

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The heat coming from both of their bodies, were enough it could light a room on fire. Mark lifted her up enough to remove the pink silk lingerie and smiled at seeing his wife practically unclothed. She moved her hands to the zipper of his pants and unzipped them and helped him remove them. Now he was only left wearing his boxers while she was in her bra and underwear. It wasn't until long that they both were completely unclothed and moaning in complete pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. For this chapter, originally I wasn't planning on bringing them back. But after getting some ideas for this fan fiction in my head it made me want to move the storyline. Originally I was most likely going to sum up the rest of their honeymoon. Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Derek reached for his cell when he heard it go off. He released a groan as he opened his phone. Meredith rolled over in the bed at Derek's commotion. She nudged him a little bit as she was tired and wanted to quiet that they had moments before his cell phone started to go off.

"Hello," Derek said as he waited to hear who was on the other end. He didn't even bother to look at the time, but all he know was it was pretty early in the morning.

"Derek? Did I wake you?" Lexie had called as Mark when to get their luggage from the section they were told.

"Lexie? You guys are in? I'll come," Derek, told her and Lexie felt bad for waking him up.

"No Derek, will catch you later. Call us when you guys are up," Lexie told Derek as she hung up the phone. She saw Mark approaching her with a cart that had all their luggage on it.

Mark saw the look she was giving him. The hands on her hips and the facial expression letting him know he was in trouble. He held up his hands in defeat but his face was written with confusion all over it.

"Did Derek know we were coming in so early?" Lexie asked him as she walked with him out to all the cabs. "He did, he must had a big day with surgery yesterday," Mark said as they waited. "I told him to call us later, we'll take a cab back to the apartment," Lexie told him and he smiled at her as he waved down the cab.

Hours later Lexie's phone was ringing and Mark couldn't help smile at the ringer. He reached to grab the phone as she was taking a shower.

"Dude you should hear the ringer my wife has for you," Mark told Derek when he answered the phone.

"Tell me later, do you guys want to come to the house?"

"Lex's in the shower but when she is done we can come over. We are hungry so do you guys want to go out for something to eat?" Mark asked Derek as he heard the water stop running.

"Sure, we can figure it out when you guys get here." Derek said as he hung up with Mark.

"We are heading to Derek's when you're done," Mark told her as he stood in the door way to the bathroom of their apartment. About five minutes later they both were leaving the apartment as Mark drove to Derek's house.

About fifteen minutes later, they were pulling in a crowded drive at the house. They both shared a confused look as they got out of the car and headed to the front of the house. Lexie knocked on the door and they both waited for Derek or Meredith to come open it.

"Come in," Meredith said when she opened the door.

"Mer what's with all the cars out in the driveway," Lexie asked Meredith as three of them entered the living room.

"We are trying to sell the old jeep, since Derek got me a new car," Meredith told them both.

"I'm stealing my sister away from you Mark. Derek's in the kitchen with Lizzie," Meredith told him as Mark made his way to the kitchen.

"How does it feel to be married?" Meredith asked like an eager sister, a side of her that she was still trying to get better at. "It feels good. Paris was just amazing," Lexie told Meredith as a smile slowly made its way on Lexie's face.

"Uncle Mark," Lizzie said as Mark entered the kitchen. "Hey Elizabeth," Mark said as he sat down at the table with her. "You're back, is auntie Lexie here," Mark nodded his head and pointed to the living room.

Mark and Derek talked for a few minutes after Lizzie ran to see Lexie. About ten minutes later the guys were joining everyone in the living room. They all talked in the living room for about a half hour or so more about some of the stuff from the trip. Eventually they all went to eat at a local café. After which lunch was over Mark and Lexie went back to their place; while they slowly continued to unpack all the luggage.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Lexie released a heavy sigh as she stood at the nurse's station. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the rest of her day. It had been about three weeks already and she felt as if she had not sleep at all. Lexie rubbed her tired eyes before she continued to read the patient's chart.

"You should get some sleep, Lex," Izzie told her as she approached the nurse's station to see her friend warn out.

Lexie and Izzie became close after Sadie transfer to the East coast. Also, Lexie helped Izzie along with everyone else as she fought for her life to beat the cancer. The friendship between the two just continued to grow and grow. Izzie and Lexie became each other's confidant and best friends.

"I think I'm sick, I'll be fine," Lexie managed to get a smile on her face, even if it felt like such an effort. "That might be true, but you should still rest, Lexie," Izzie told her as closed the chart that Lexie hadn't taken her eyes off of.

"While you watch my interns?" Lexie asked Izzie, and Izzie grabbed the chart from Lexie. "Yes, if you go to rest in the on-call room, now," Lexie released another sigh as she turned and headed to the on-call room.

The minute Lexie got into the on-call room she let herself collapse on the bed. The minute her head hit the pillow on the bed she was fast asleep. Mark had finished his surgery just as schedule and made his way to the nurse's station to hand them all the information.

"Where's my wife, Stevens?" Mark asked her as he saw Izzie reading a patient's chart.

"I told her to go sleep in the on-call room," Izzie told him.

Mark proceeded down the hall to the on-call rooms and opened the first door and walked in and closed the door. He sat down on the bed to see that she was fast asleep and he moved his hand in front of her face to brush the strands of hair away. She had opened her eyes when she felt his hand on her face.

"Hey," Lexie said to him as a smile made its way on her face. "Hey beautiful," Mark said to her as she sat up in the bed. "How was the surgery?" She asked him as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "It went well," He told her just as he got paged. "I'll catch you later." Mark spoke to her before giving her another kiss and leaving the on-call room.

Lexie woke up hours later and left the on-call room. She headed straight for the clinic hoping to find Izzie. But there was no luck as she just sat on the chair that was behind the desk. When it was close to lunchtime Lexie made her way back to the hospital and into the cafeteria to see all the residents sitting together at their usual table.

"Has anyone seen Mark," she asked as she plunged into one of the empty chair.

"Last I saw him he was heading to the on call room which was shortly after I suggested you get rest," Izzie told her as she dung her fork into her salad.

Lexie released a small laugh at hearing Izzie say that she suggested she take rest. It wasn't much of suggestion, but Lexie knew Izzie had good intentions when she told her to get some rest. However, Lexie didn't have the energy to make a funny remark about it and instead just sat there and watched everyone eat.

"Aren't you hungry," George asked Lexie and she shook her head.

"I think I caught whatever is going around," Lexie remarked, before getting up from the table.

"If anyone sees Mark tell him I'm in the clinic." Lexie asked them all. "Do you want me to send your interns, Lex?" Izzie called out before she Lex could get that far.

"No," Lexie said quickly before running out the cafeteria and round the corner, nearly running into Dr. Bailey. Lexie made her way into the woman's bathroom and right into the stalls.

"Dude, did Sloan get your sister knocked up," Alex asked Meredith.

"Alex," Izzie spoke his name sharply and firmly at him, which was only followed by her elbowing him. "No she is probably sick," Meredith replied to Alex's remark.

But she couldn't help but wonder how much truth there is to Alex's remark. If it was true, Meredith couldn't help but also wonder if her baby half sister knew it but was just pretending that it wasn't that. She knew she had to talk to Lexie and soon.

"I'll catch you guys later," Meredith spoke as she got up from the table rather quickly and disposed of her trash. Upon leaving the cafeteria Meredith saw Dr. Bailey and decided to approach her to see if she saw Lexie when she left the cafeteria.

"Dr. Bailey,"

"What Dr. Grey?" Bailey barked at Meredith, which Meredith knew already at hearing those three words being said, Bailey wasn't in the best of moods already.

"I was just wondering if you happened to see Dr. Grey-Sloan, moments ago," Meredith asked as she said both of Lexie's last names.

"Oh I sure have when she almost ran into me running to the bathroom, is that all?" Bailey spoke unpleased with this. Meredith nodded her head before dismissing herself from Dr. Bailey's presences and headed to the bathroom.

"Lexie," Meredith spoke as soon as she pushed the bathroom door open. Mere seconds later Meredith heard one of the toilets flushing and the bathroom stall door opening and Lexie was emerging.

"Are you okay," Meredith said as she felt the big sister gene really kicking in this moment.

"Yes, I'm just got what's going around," Lexie said completely unaware that wasn't the case.

There was at one point that it crossed her mind that she could be pregnant, but she figured that she was getting back to the schedule she had before since being gone for a little more week, along with her body readjusting to the time zones, and just figuring she had to get it back in sync.

"Well Alex blurted out thought you might be pregnant?" Meredith spoke hesitantly to Lexie,

"Well I don't think so, I'm just late, but I figured that it was from everything going on. I'm not a traveler and figured my body was still adjusting, but I'm not that late, just a few days. Why would he think that? I mean…"

"Lexie, you're rambling," Meredith jumped in which got Lexie to stop talking, but it caused her to think.

"Do you think I am Meredith?" Lexie asked her sister and as nervous feel washed over her entire body.

"Why don't we get a blood test to see?" Meredith said.

Lexie and Meredith both left the bathroom and went into one of the exam rooms and Meredith got everything she needed to take blood from Lexie. Minutes later Meredith had the blood drawn as she and Lexie both walked it to the lab. Now it was just wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. This chapter is a lot of Meredith and Lexie. There is a reason I'm doing this a certain way. The next chapter will be Lexie trying to tell Mark about the news her being pregnant. I've always wanted to do something like how I will be having Lexie tell him. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Lexie's face said all that could be said, as she held the paper with the test results on it. Lexie stood there in silence for several minutes. She finally handed Meredith the results so she could see what they say, although she pretty much had the idea of what they said just by looking at Lexie.

"I'm pregnant," The words felt from Lexie's lips, as her hands moved to her stomach.

Lexie remade eye contact with Meredith who seemed to have a similar expression on her face that Lexie had. Meredith was happy for her sister and she was happy that she would be able to help her sister with the pregnancy.

"Meredith, I'm pregnant," Lexie said again, completely stunned.

"You are," Meredith spoke, as a smile seemed to form on her face.

"How do I tell Mark? We thought somewhere in our future years down, we would eventually have kids, but never this soon. How did you tell Derek? Did he freak out? I mean I know you told me he mentioned about wanting to have your babies that time, but I mean was he nervous? I know someone can be nervous and scared after they find out?" Lexie stopped rambling when Meredith held up her hand up for her to stop.

"Breath Lexie. Just breath for a moment." Meredith told her sister and Lexie did just that.

"How about we go somewhere private to talk Lexie?" Meredith mentioned, thinking it would be easier for Lexie.

"Where?" Lexie asked Meredith and Meredith thought of where they could go. Anywhere they would go in the hospital had a place of somewhere hearing them, even in the most private place.

"Clinic or on-call room," Meredith suggested but wasn't sure where they could go. She paused for a minute trying to think of another place they both could go.

"When do you get off tonight Lex?"

"5. Why?" Lexie asked Meredith with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I know that is too long to wait to talk about this for you. So if want to go home I'll say I'm taking you and we can talk, since Lizzie is at preschool," Meredith suggested as Lexie ponder the idea of this.

"I'll go crazy at home Mer. But I still like the idea of us talking at home. So can we go to the clinic and talk and then talk more at home," Lexie said, as she was a little more relax now.

"Okay then let's go to the clinic," Meredith said as the two made their way to the clinic.

Lexie took the paper back from Meredith and folded it up and put it in her coat pocket. They both passed the others but neither of them spoke. Lexie wanted to tell them especially Izzie, but she had to figure out how to tell Mark first, because she knew the minute that anyone else found out, the news would be spreading rapidly through the halls of the hospital.

"Don't tell Derek," Lexie told Meredith as they entered the clinic.

"Mark will Lexie," Meredith mentioned as she turned to see Lexie with a smile on her face.

They entered one of the more private rooms in the clinic. Lexie locked the door behind her so no one would come barging in. Lexie propped herself up on the bed and laid back. She turned her head to look at Meredith whom was sitting right next to the bed.

"It wasn't anything big Lexie," Meredith said as the memory of telling Derek came flooding back in her mind.

"But I have to tell you about something that happened years before," Meredith said as those memories also came flooding back.

"Okay," Lexie said to Meredith.

"This happened on the first day your husband was officially working as a Seattle Grace doctor. I was sick and back then Derek wasn't the only one in the picture but there was the vet named Finn. Long story short Cristina at first thought I was pregnant but instead it was my appendix." Meredith told Lexie at trying to not relive those memories that much.

"So when I got sick again for some reason my mind flooded with thoughts I was pregnant. Cristina was unavailable to be with me when I took the pregnancy test, Izzie was on a romantic get away with Alex, as it was their anniversary for them being together as a couple, and you were visiting Molly, Eric, and Laura. So I was freaking out and Derek happened to call me and I just freaked out on him. I told him to come home because I didn't want to pee on the stick by mistake and look at the results by myself." Meredith told Lexie as she paused for a moment to breath.

"Then when it was time to check, I just blurted out we are pregnant," Meredith finished telling Lexie.

"That's sweet even if others don't think it. I think it is." Lexie said as she started to think of ways she could tell Mark.

"I wan to do something romantic, make him guess," Lexie added to her previous statement.

"Hmm." Meredith said as she ponders ideas.

Lexie looked at Meredith to see she was trying to think of ideas.

"But the results of the blood test in a small box, and wrap it up and then hand him it," Meredith said but the minute she said it she dismissed it.

"It's cute but I want something more." Lexie told Meredith and thoughts seemed to be not filling her mind with anything.

"What if…" Lexie started speaking to Meredith.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. This chapter jumps to nighttime on the same day as the previous chapter. I'll explain my reasoning behind what I did with chapter in the next chapter's author note. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Lexie had enlisted Meredith's help in getting everything ready tonight. Since Mark had a late night surgery Lexie told him to call her when he was heading home. Lexie had about four hours to get everything how she wanted it to be. Lexie had ordered food from a local restaurant for dinner for her and Mark. It was close to nine at night when Lexie's cell started going off. A smile appeared on Lexie's face when she saw Mark's name appear on the screen.

"I'll be home shortly,"

"Okay. Well I'm starving so hurry up," Lexie told him. She couldn't wait to tell him the news but she was also hungry at the same time.

Ten minutes later, Lexie could hear the door opening to the apartment. She got up from their bed and greeted him at the door with a kiss on his lips. He looked at her with the confusion on why there were candles lit up, with the lights dimmed and a table setup with two candles on it.

"I'll answer everything later, but I'm starving Mark," Lexie said as she broke from his hug and went into the kitchen.

"Okay then let's eat, you want me to help you bring out the food." Mark asked her.

"No," Lexie retorted rather quickly and Mark took note of the way she replied to him, but didn't say anything about it and just let it brush off. He figured it had to do with what she was going to explain to him later.

Mark took a seat in one of the two chairs as Lexie, reemerged from the kitchen with plates covered in her hands. Placing them in front of Mark she removed the coverings for him to see what they were having.

"I love baby ribs, baby corn, baby carrots, and baby potatoes," Mark said as he looked back up to see the smile on Lexie's face.

"I know you do," She said, as the smile seemed to fade. She thought he would have picked up on it when he kept saying baby.

"What's wrong," Mark asked as Lexie moved to go get the box that was wrapped up. Lexie turned around to see Mark heading towards her.

"Mark stay there. Just getting you something else," Lexie said to him and Mark didn't want stay there. But he could hear the plea in her voice and he did as she asked.

Lexie made her way back towards him and he sat back in the chair. He pulled her close to him and she sat down on his lap. She handed him the box but before she could tell him to wait he started to rip off the paper.

"Wait," Lexie said quickly before he could take the top off the box.

"Mark do you notice a theme running throughout the food in front of you," Lexie said as Mark looked at the food and back up at her but didn't say anything.

"Baby ribs, baby carrots, baby corn, and baby potatoes." Lexie said putting emphasis on the word baby when she spoke of the foods.

"You aren't are you?" Mark said as his eyes darted from the food to Lexie and then to the box.

Mark quickly took off the top of the box only to a folded up paper in it. He quickly unfolded the paper and read what it said. The paper fell out of his hand as the sound of the box hit the floor. His hands now rested against her stomach, where their child was growing inside of her. She placed her hands on top of his as she smiled.

"I'm going to be a father," The words fell from his mouth, but it didn't frighten him.

"You are and I'm going to be a mother," Lexie said with a smile on her face.

"Who else knows?" Mark asked her and Lexie gave him a big smirk on her face.

"How about I tell you how everything happened?" Lexie said as she took the fork next to the food and dug it in the potatoes and took a bite.

"I know how it happened, Lexie," Mark said jokingly with her, and Lexie rolled her eyes at his comment.

"After I woke up and went to the cafeteria to see if you were there. I asked everyone if they saw you to tell you I was in the clinic. I quickly ran to the bathroom after answering Izzie's question. Meredith came in the bathroom and told me Alex blurted out to them that you got me knocked up." Lexie paused for a moment to take another bite of the potatoes.

"I didn't think I was. I knew I was late but I thought my body was just adjusting to the schedule again and that I just caught what is going around. Meredith then suggested a blood test and here we are." Lexie finished how she found out.

"Does Derek know?" Mark asked Lexie, as he remembered when Derek told him that Meredith was pregnant. He hoped he was going to be able to tell Derek himself.

"Only Meredith. So you can tell him." Lexie said as she continued to eat the potato.

"Thank you," Mark told her.

"For what?"

"For making me a father, for being my wife, for loving me, and for making me happy."

"You're welcome. Thank you for making me a mother, making me your wife, for your endless love, and making me the happiest woman alive." Lexie told him with a smile on her face.

But the smile quickly faded when she got up from his lap and ran to the bathroom. Mark was quick to follow. He went over to her and grabbed her hair and held it back for her and rubbed her back. Minutes later she leaned back against Mark's chest and rest her head under his chin.

"I feel like I'm going to be living in the bathroom," Lexie said to him as he continued to rub her back.

"Then I'll live in the bathroom with you," Mark said and he could see the small smile forming on her face.

"Thank you," Lexie said to him.

Lexie slowly got up from the bathroom floor. They both left the bathroom.

"Mark can you clean up the food, I'm going to lay down," Lexie said as she went to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. The reason why I had Mark not realize the baby theme at first, I was using the idea of the food with the baby theme from Full House. However, when I was writing it I wanted to put other stuff in it, such as the box with the test results. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

After Mark finished cleaning and putting the food away he went back in their bedroom to check on Lexie. He walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter over her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He left the bed quietly so he wouldn't wake her up. Mark grabbed his cell and dialed Derek's number.

"I'm going to be a father," Mark said the minute the ringing stopped.

"Mark that isn't funny," Derek told him but before Mark could say anything, he heard the flushing sound of the toilet.

"Derek got to go," Mark said and not waiting another minute Mark closed his cell and ran to the bathroom.

Before Mark entered he looked back in the bedroom and then walked over to the dresser on Lexie's side of the bed. When he came back to the bathroom Lexie was sitting with her back against the tub. He handed her the hair tie.

"Thanks," Lexie said as he took a seat next to her.

"I don't know how Meredith and Molly did this," Lexie said to Mark as the tears started to fill up in her eyes.

Mark felt helpless at hearing the cracking in her voice when she spoke and tears filling up her eyes. As Mark started to get up so he could get his cell so he could call Meredith, Lexie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please stay," Lexie said to him.

"I was going to call Meredith," Mark said and before Lexie could reply she had her head back in the toilet.

Lexie rested herself against his chest, as he put his arms around her. The tears were already falling down and Mark continued to feel helpless. Eventually they both felt asleep in the bathroom.

Mark opened his eyes to the faint sound of the alarm going off. It took him a minute or two realize that they both had fallen asleep in the bathroom. He got up from the floor and carried Lexie to the bed.

"Mark."

"I have to get ready for work," Mark told her.

"I need too," Lexie said and Mark walked over to the bed.

"You feel up to going in."

"I need to because I will have to take a good amount of time for my maternity leave, Mark," Lexie told him as she got up from the bed and started to get ready herself.

"Are you going to tell Derek today," Lexie asked as she finished getting ready.

"I already told him. He didn't believe me. But then I hung up since I heard the toilet and I wanted to check on you."

"This is why I love you Mark Sloan," Lexie said as she kissed him on the lips.

Lexie went into the kitchen to look for saltine crackers. She breathed a sigh of relief when she grabbed the last package of it. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, before leaving the kitchen.

"We need to stop at the store on the way home, I need more saltines." Lexie said as Mark grabbed his keys from the stand by the door of the apartment.

"Okay sweetie. Are you going to tell anyone else today?" Mark asked her and she smiled.

"Well knowing you, you are going to tell Derek and Callie again so yes, since the news will spread rapidly," Lexie smiled at him.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they were at the hospital. Mark went to go find Derek while Lexie went to the resident's locker room to change. After she reemerged from the bathroom she saw Izzie was now in the locker room, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Izzie I have something to tell you," Izzie was startled when she heard Lexie started to talk but she smiled at hearing her best friends voice.

"Okay,"

Lexie took a seat on the bench next to Izzie.

"Mark is going to make Alex's day hell today." Lexie said talking a little cryptic to Izzie.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" Izzie asked, as she was confused.

"Well when I told Mark, that Meredith told me he blurted out that Sloan got me knocked up, Mark wasn't too pleased, even though it is the truth." Lexie said with a smile when she saw Izzie's face fill with happiness.

"You're pregnant,"

"Who's pregnant?" George asked the minute he walked in the resident's locker room.

"I am," Lexie said.

"Congratulations," George said.

"No one say anything to Alex, please. I know how I'm going to tell him," Izzie and George nodded their heads.

Minutes later George left the locker room leaving just Izzie and Lexie in there again.

"Did you know already?" Izzie asked Lexie implying did she know when she came to the cafeteria.

"No, Meredith suggested I get a blood test and then I found out," Lexie told her with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to knit some clothes, once you know the sex of the baby," Izzie said.

"Mark got you pregnant already?" Cristina asked as Lexie rolled her eyes.

"I'll take the eye rolling as a yes,"

"Thanks." Lexie said knowing that was pretty much the closest to congratulations she was going to get from Cristina.

"Well I got to find the interns." Lexie said as she grabbed the saltine crackers and the bottle of water.

"Thanks Iz. If either of you see Meredith can you let her know I need to talk to her." But before she waited for a reply she saw Alex.

"Got to go inform Alex," Lexie said and moved quickly to catch up to Alex.

"My husband wants to make your day hell,"

"What?"

"He is not pleased with you announcing he got me knocked up, before we knew I was." Lexie said with a smile on her face.

"You are?"

"I am."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, now I must find my interns." Lexie said before leaving and walking to the nurse's station.

"We are going to be in the clinic today," Lexie said as she walked with them to the clinic.

"Mark I don't believe you. You seem a little to content about this," Derek said and Mark was started to go frustrated with his best friend.

"Meredith," Mark called out to her when he saw her walking by.

"Please confirm to Derek since he doesn't believe me I'm going to be a father," Mark said and Meredith shot Derek a look.

"He is Derek. I took the blood from Lexie for the test," Meredith told him.

"Lexie needs to talk to you," Mark informed her.

"I'll find her later, I have to go I have a surgery." Meredith said and gave Derek a quick kiss.

"Congratulations man," Derek told Mark.

"What's going on?" Callie asked when she heard Derek congratulating Mark.

"Callie, Lexie's pregnant,"

"Seriously,"

"What's with everyone thinking this is a joke? It's not." Mark snapped getting frustrated that his two friends weren't taking him seriously.

They both seen that he has changed and is a different man and yes he still acts like his old self, but that doesn't include being with several woman. He changed the moment he got involved with Lexie.

"I have a consult," Mark said and took the patients chart and left Callie and Derek standing at there in complete shock.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. I'm doing a time jump here. I was originally going to start with a week or two-time jump but I decided to put the first scene in here. By the end of this chapter Lexie is going to be six weeks pregnant already. I will keep you all updated on how far along she is. I will explain my reasoning behind something in this chapter in the next author's note. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Mark turned the vehicle off, as they both proceeded to get out of the car. Mark wrapped his arm around Lexie's shoulder as they walked across the parking lot and into the grocery store.

"How were you today at work?" Mark asked her as she grabbed a shopping cart.

"It was good, the saltine's help."

"Did you and Meredith talk?" Lexie shook her to his question and then she titled her head to look up at it.

"She said she had to confirm to Derek I was pregnant, I'm sorry Mark."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I heard you snapped when Callie didn't take you seriously. I'm sorry your friends didn't believe you," Lexie said to him as she pushed the cart to the aisle the saltine crackers were on.

"Lexie, it's not your fault. It's theirs. You and this baby is what matters to me."

"I love you." Lexie said to him.

"I love you too. Did Meredith help you with how she dealt with the morning sickness?" Mark asked as they were now standing in front of the saltine crackers.

"She said she didn't do anything but she just ate small frequent meals." Lexie said as Mark watched her load the cart with practically all the saltine crackers that were on the shelves.

"Lex, sweetie, I don't think you need all those boxes," Mark said and he became quickly quiet when he saw Lexie's face when she turned around.

After getting a few more items from the grocery store, they left and went back to the apartment and Lexie ate something more than saltine's for the first time since the day before.

* * *

It had been about two weeks later and the morning sickness only intensified for Lexie. Lexie spilt up her interns among Meredith, Izzie, Alex, Cristina, and George for a few hours. She was going to go to get an ultra sound.

"Where is my husband?" Lexie blurted out when she looked in all the on-call rooms and didn't find it, looked at the OR board and saw he didn't have any surgeries yet, and he hadn't yet answered her page. Lexie spotted Derek walking towards her.

"Derek where is Mark?" Lexie asked him before he could reach her.

"He's..." Derek started to say but stopped when Lexie ran off and ran to the bathroom.

"Where's Lexie?" Mark asked just moments after Lexie ran to the bathroom again due the morning sickness.

"Bathroom," Derek said as Mark dismissed himself from Derek's presence and walked towards the bathroom.

"There you are. Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere?" Lexie said coming out from the bathroom.

"I was finishing up something with a patient." Mark said as they started to make their way to the elevator.

Lexie didn't say anything back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back against his chest as they waited for the elevator. They waited for everyone to come out of the elevator before getting on and Lexie pressed the button to the floor they needed.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Lexie spoke when the elevator doors closed.

"I'll always make it Lexie," Lexie smiled at Mark's comment, but before she could say anything or kiss him the elevator made a ding sound letting them they reached the floor they need.

"Let's go listen to this little one's heartbeat," Lexie said to him as she proceeded to get off the elevator.

Mark followed her as she went to sign in for her appointment. She then went to sit down in one a chair and Mark sat next to her in the other empty chair.

"I know this is too early, but when it comes time for it do you want to know the sex or be surprised?" Lexie asked knowing fully it was too early but the excitement was filling up inside of her.

"You're right sweetie, it's too early. Let's slow down a bit." Lexie nodded her head to his comment.

Lexie was becoming more nervous and she looked at her watch to see the OBGYN was running ten minutes late. Mark noticed this and put his hand on her leg to and she smiled a little bit but she still was getting more nervous and anxious by the minute.

"Lexie, relax she probably had a last minute delivery for a mother or something." Mark said as hope that Lexie's name would be called.

"Lexie Sloan," The nurse called and both Lexie and Mark got out of the chairs and went to towards to nurse.

"Sorry we are running late today." The nurse said to Lexie and Mark.

"Is everything okay," Lexie asked as they enter the exam room.

"Mrs. Sloan, your current doctor had an emergency and gave the chief her notice of leave and left. I'm sorry the new doctor will be in to see you." The nurse told them and Mark didn't say anything he didn't even have to look at Lexie.

"What," Lexie raised her voice.

"Just wait, I think you both will be pleased with your new OBGYN,"

"What do you mean pleased? I was pleased before?" Lexie snapped back at the nurse whom left rather quickly, as she had been hearing most of the patients today having snapped or breaking down at the news.

"If it's not Dr. Robbins, we are going to Los Angeles, so Addison can be our doctor?" Lexie told Mark.

"Los Angeles has come to you," Addison said walking in to hear Lexie talking to Mark.

"Addison," Both Lexie and Mark said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story, but after Lexie's doctor left, the Chief called and asked if I could help out on a case she was working on and I said yes. I've missed it here. It's a difference pace here. I miss this pace. I might be staying longer or maybe a permanently again, but we will see," Addison told Mark and both him and Lexie were stunned.

"I'm glad we aren't traveling now," Lexie said breaking the silence.

"Last time I saw you both, it was just flirting and Derek didn't even know Mark. But now a few years later you are married and going to have a child. That's wonderful. I saw how your face light up back then when you both were interacting. How you were happy. You deserve it Mark." Addison said as she got everything ready and Mark just gave her a nod.

Mark was taken back by Addison's comment and Lexie took note of that. She knew that Derek and Callie didn't believe him at first and for Addison to come in the room and believe it and not doubt it meant a lot to him.

Lexie lifted up her shift so Addison could squeeze the gel on for the ultrasound. After Lexie lifted up her shirt she took Mark's hand and intertwined it with hers. She squeezed his hand and let out a small yelp when the cold gel made contact with her skin.

"Sorry Lexie," Addison said when she heard Lexie's yelp.

"Let's try to find the baby's heart beat." Addison spoke again as she searched for the heartbeat of the baby.

Minutes later tears were streaming down Lexie's. Lexie looked at Mark and she saw a smile on his face, which just made her smile even more.

"That's the baby's heartbeat" Addison said as she pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and grabbed the scans of the ultrasound.

"Not much to see but here is your baby," Addison said to both of them.

"Thank you," Lexie said as she held the scans of the ultrasound in her hand.

"Addison why don't the three us meet up later." Mark said to Addison before she left the room.

"Why not Addison," Lexie said.

"Sure,"

"Joe's. I know no drinking," Lexie said and Addison nodded before leaving.

"I can tell you were beyond happy when she telling you about how she saw you were happy," Lexie told him.

"I was, now let's go back to work. I want to show off my child to everyone." Mark said as Lexie let out a giggle and got off and they both left and head back to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. Addison was never planned from the start to be in this fanfiction. Heck a lot of stuff that is to come wasn't planned. But the talks on fanforum and Addison's name I thought of bringing her in. Gabby helped me with this idea on how to bring her here. I must say I like Addison and I love her interaction with Lexie on the show, even though it wasn't that much. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

When they both got off the elevator they headed to the nurses station. Lexie still was holding the ultrasound in her hand. She couldn't stop looking at it. She stared at it even when Mark took the ultrasound from her and held it in his hand to look at their children. Derek approached them as she saw Lexie holding the ultrasound.

"Is that my soon to be little niece or nephew," Derek said as she looked at the picture.

"Yes," Lexie said as she took her eyes off the ultrasound to look at Mark. Mark released a sigh.

"Derek, Addison's here."

"I saw," Derek said.

"When?" Mark asked him curiously.

"After you both went up, she was passing by the nurses station finishing up with a patient. Well Lexie and I are meeting up with her at Joe's after work. Anyways man I have to go check on a patient and then go scrub in for another patient's surgery." Mark said to him.

"See you later," Derek said as Mark went over to Lexie. Mark kissed her on the cheek from behind.

"I have to check on a patient and then I have surgery. Catch you later sweetie," Mark said to her and before she could reply or kiss him back she was rushing to the bathroom.

Mark wanted to go check on her and nor did he want to leave and Izzie saw this in his movements. Izzie went to check on her and about a few minutes later both of them were leaving the bathroom.

Throughout the rest of the day Lexie randomly was running to the bathroom. Normally Lexie wouldn't pass her interns off on her friends but with the number of frequent trips the bathroom, so she had enlisted Izzie's help with her interns. It was about eight at night when Lexie, Mark, and Addison went to Joe's.

* * *

Lexie took a detour to the bathroom upon entering Joe's. Addison saw the defeat and helpless look on Mark's face and she quickly followed Lexie to the bathroom. Normally Addison wouldn't do something like this for anyone, but even with the past they had, he was still one of her good friends and she wanted to be help him out. Several minutes later both of them walked to the table Mark was sitting at.

"I guess you can't be living in the bathroom with me," Lexie said to Mark as she slid into the booth and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can at home," Mark said as Lexie just smiled and then saw Addison's look of confusion.

"Mark said he would live in the bathroom with me after I told him I felt as if I was going to be living in the bathroom," Lexie said as she looked up at Mark.

Addison didn't say anything as silence fell between them. Lexie was the first one to break the silence but not by speaking, but by grabbing a saltine out of the package.

"You would have really taken a road trip to Los Angeles, if Dr. Robbins wasn't your new doctor?" Addison asked Lexie breaking the silence.

"Yes," Lexie replied instantly when Addison finished speaking.

"What has made you thinking of staying here permanently?"

"The pace. I love Los Angeles, but I just miss the pace I had here in Seattle." Addison said and Lexie just gave her a smile as Mark sat there watching them talk with each other.

Silence fell among them again. It was a strange for all of them as Lexie really didn't know Addison that well and this was in fact the most communicate she had with her from the first time she meet her. She knew she was a great surgeon in her field and that she and Mark had a past.

"It's nice to have you back. " Mark finally spoke again. He noticed their food was ready that they had order.

"I'll be back, the food is ready." Mark said as he dismissed himself from the presences of his wife and Addison.

When Mark came back with the food, Lexie eyed the French fries sitting in front of her on the table. She released a sigh and decided to try to eat something other than saltine crackers today. She ate a few fries before she was running off to the bathroom again. A few minutes later she was joining Addison and Mark back at the table.

"I guess that's all the normal food I'm eating tonight," Lexie mentioned as she slid back in booth next to Mark. A disappointed look was clearly on her face.

"Me too,"

"You don't have to Mark. You should eat if you're hungry."

Mark saw her expression and wasn't up for getting her upset so he ate, as he was hungry himself, but he didn't want her to feel upset about not being able to eat because of the morning sickness.

The trips to the bathroom while they were in Joes seemed to become less frequent for the few hours they been there. Lexie and Mark continued to fill Addison in, in all that she missed in their lives while Addison filled them both in, in all that happened in Los Angeles. It was about close to midnight when the goodbyes were said among each other and Mark and Lexie headed home to the hospital, while Addison headed back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. Okay, last chapter was the first chapter I hadn't had a time jump since I started the time jumps and it felt so short for me because it wasn't in there, but the time jump is back. LOL. This is a bigger time jump from the last chapter. Last chapter Lexie was six weeks pregnant and this chapter starts off with her 10 weeks pregnant. I think most of the chapters will have about 2 weeks time jump. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Lexie released a sigh as she came out of the bathroom. They were going house haunting having decided to go looking now would be easier than later. Lexie grabbed her cell that was on the dress and then left their bedroom to find Mark sitting on the couch watching television. Few minutes later they were in the car, heading close to where Derek and Meredith live.

"I might be wearing your t-shirts soon," Lexie told Mark as she continued to drive.

"Can't you go to the stores after work?"

"No, Mark. By the time I get off I want to come home and go to sleep. So unless I take time off I can't." Lexie said as she released a sigh of defeat.

"Well I like how you look in my t-shirts," Mark said as he turned his head to look at her, she say the smirk on his face.

"Mark,"

"What?"

"That's how this happened," Lexie pointed to her stomach but a smile was on her face.

Mark didn't say anything back as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Plus you might not like how I look in your shirts now." Lexie said to him as she noticed where they were going with a confused look on her face she turned towards Mark.

"Impossible. Well I have a little surprise for you," Mark told her as he noticed the confused look on her face.

Their relationship has grown that words didn't have to be said for them knowing what each other was thinking. She didn't know what Mark was planning but she knew she was going to find out soon as the car started to slow down.

"You have to close your eyes and promise to not open them until I say so." Lexie shot him a look of curiosity but he shot her one back.

"Promise," Lexie said as she held up two fingers implying scouts honor and then she closed her eyes.

Lexie was able to hear Mark turn the car off and then climbing out of the car before opening her door and helping her out. They walked for about a few minutes with Mark guiding her. Mark finally stopping walking causing Lexie to stop walking, he moved from her side to stand in front of her and place his hands over her eyes.

"Open them," just as Mark said that he moved his hand at the same time.

Lexie was left speechless by the sight in front of her. She knew the house she was staring at. It was the very house she kept looking at online before they got married. She loved it and would always check to see if it got sold. Mark knew that she loved that house so much. After having found out Lexie was pregnant he was shock to realize the house was still on the market and he didn't waste a moment of time anymore and he bought the house.

"Mark are you implying that this is…" the words seem to not come out, she was shock that even the thought of it was so surreal.

"Our house. Our house as family?" Lexie finally got the words to come out.

"Yes and there is more," Mark said as she waited for her to catch up to him.

"More?" Lexie asked as Mark held the door open for him.

"You moved all this stuff in here?

"Not just me, all the guys." Mark said as she started to give her a tour of their new house.

"Let me guess, my best friend had to force her boyfriend to help you?" Lexie said implying that Izzie had to force Alex to help.

Mark didn't say anything as they made their way up the stairs. She counted to herself and counted that there were four rooms upstairs, coming for a total of six rooms, which include the two downstairs.

"This will be the baby's nursery, I'll paint it when we know the if it's a girl or boy," Lexie smiled as she stared at the empty room.

"And this is our bedroom," Mark said as she picked her up and carried her into the room and over to the bed that was already in there.

"You got a bed."

"I did."

"Thank you Mark," Lexie said to him as she pulled him into her but carefully.

She then let her lips collide with his. Their tongues slid against each others their body heat was intensifying faster by the second. Moments after pulling his jacket off she ripped his shirt off. While he proceed to remove her top. Lexie relocked her arms around his neck. Upon this happening they rolled a few times in the bed.

It was about thirty minutes later as they both were laying on the bed half clothed, her head resting on his chest. Silence filled the whole entire house, while Lexie stirred in his arms.

"Mark."

"Yes."

"Thank you. I love this and I love you. This baby and you matter so much to me." Lexie said, as she didn't move to herself to look at him.

"Lexie," Mark spoke her name trying to get her to look at him.

"Yeah," she said as she titled her head back to see him.

"Shh," Mark told her before cupping her face in his hands and letting his lips touch hers as she started to kiss her again.

"I'm going to have to shower again," she managed to speak to him.

"So will I." Mark said as he broke the kiss.

"Why did we make lunch plans again?" Mark asked Lexie referring to the plans they made with Derek, Meredith and Lizzie.

"Because…" but the reason was escaping her mind at the moment.

"Because?" Mark said jokingly.

"To tell Lizzie," Lexie said.

It wouldn't be until ten minutes later that they both finally got up and showered in the new house. Mark convinced Lexie to wear one of his Yankee shirts. It wasn't until about an hour and a half later from when they first arrived to when they left. Lexie called Meredith on the way to their house so they knew they were on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. At the start of this chapter, Lexie is 12 weeks pregnant. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Lexie threw her hands up in the air as she released a heavy sigh of defeat. She then removed the top that seemed to not fit and left the pants on that were too tight but the only pair that came even close to fitting for her. She walked over to the dresser with Mark's t-shirts and pulled out the one of them put it off.

"What happened in here?" Mark asked when he entered the bedroom of the house with a box on his hands.

"Nothing fits." Lexie said as she sat on the bed.

Mark put the box down on the floor as walked over to the bed to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, how about you take the weekend off work and go shopping? Or ask Meredith for some of her maternity clothes," Mark suggested to Lexie.

"I doubt she will have any that will fit me, even if she kept them. I'm growing so fast. I'll be a watermelon by tomorrow, it feels like." Lexie said with another sigh of defeat.

"Lexie take the days off the weekend to go shopping. I know you don't want to since you won't be working once you go on maternity leave but you are stressing." Mark said as she pulled her into a hug.

She nodded her head to his comment as she then let the stress be released from her body. A few minutes later they broke the hug and Mark picked up the box and put it on the bed. Lexie helped Mark unpack the box.

"Is there anymore of the stuff at the apartment?"

"Just a box or two. We can pick it up after work."

"Okay. We should probably get going anyways. I need to catch Izzie." Lexie said and she finished putting away in the closet the top she had in her hands.

After changing in her scrubs and putting on her coat, which Lexie felt more comfortable in now she walked over to the nurses station to find Izzie talking to her interns. Moments later Lexie's interns were walking to the nurses station. Lexie rambled off their assignments and then she watched them run off to where they were supposed to go.

"Izzie I need your help this weekend slash tomorrow," Lexie said to Izzie.

"With what Lexie?"

"Going maternity clothes shopping," Lexie said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I can try to help. But I really don't know places to go maternity clothes shopping. But we can find a places together." Izzie rambled on a little bit, but she stopped when she saw the smile on Lexie's face.

"Thank you." Lexie said as Addison approached them.

"How are you feeling Lexie?" Addison asked.

"Better now that Izzie is going to help me go maternity clothes shopping tomorrow," Lexie said with a smile on her face.

"That's good, if you want I can get you a list of some of the places I know some of my patients shop at." Addison offered to Lexie. As she would list some stores for her other patients when they would ask her places.

"If you are able to why not come with us?" Lexie offered.

"Yes, Addison why not." Izzie added as she had always enjoyed being taught by Addison when she was an intern. Even though they didn't talk as friends or that much they had some level of understanding each other.

"Sure I can." Addison said with a smile on her face.

The next they knew Meredith was now standing with them at the nurses station.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked them all curiously.

"I would like you to come with us maternity clothes shopping?" Lexie asked Meredith.

"I can't."

"Maybe another time."

"Yes." Meredith said with a small smile on her face.

A few minutes passed before they all went into separate directions. While later that day, Izzie, Addison, and Lexie worked out the arrangements on how they were going to meet. Izzie and Lexie decided that Izzie would pick her up, especially since Izzie wanted to see the new house, Lexie kept telling her about. Then they would pick up Addison at the hotel. They all agreed for around lunchtime, as they would grab lunch together before the shopping.

* * *

Lexie got up from the couch in the living room when she heard a knock on the front door. Opening the door for Izzie to come in. Lexie then gave a tour of the house and about fifteen minutes later they left and were on the way to the hotel that Addison was staying at. After getting Addison they went to a local café for lunch. About an hour or so later they were leaving and Izzie towards an area that Addison mentioned. After Izzie parked the car at the first store they all walked to the store and then entered.

Upon entering the store Lexie started to pick some clothes out that she wanted to try on. After getting more than a handful of stuff, Lexie made her way to the fitting room area. Lexie put on the first outfit and ruffled with it a little bit, but she opened the curtain to show Izzie and Addison.

"That's cute," Izzie said as Lexie again ruffled with the top.

"It is, but I'm not used to this," Lexie said as she went back into the fitting room and tried on another out.

She tried on two more since she had reentered the fitting room. But she put the in a pile for a no go. But next outfit she tried on her face lit up with excitement. She felt a surge of happiness come over her as she came out of the fitting to room.

"I think this is my favorite one," Lexie said as she smiled.

"It looks like it fits perfectly," both Izzie and Addison said at the same time.

"I love this. I think I'm going to get other colors in this." Lexie said as both Izzie and Addison let out a laugh.

Izzie had stood up from the bench and looked around at some of the small stuff for mothers to be hanging on the shelves, as it brought back memories of when she was pregnant with her daughter before deciding to give her up for adoption, so she could have a better life.

It was back and forth in the same store for several hours. Getting outfits, going to the fitting room trying them on, showing Izzie and Addison, going back in the fitting room, and so forth. After having several outfits in the pile to buy, she realized she had not gotten anything for night. Lexie let out a small laugh, and Izzie and Addison turned their heads to her direction.

"What?" They both asked her curiously on why she was laughing.

"I have no outfits in this pile that are for sleeping in." Lexie said as they all burst into laughter.

"I'll do that another day. Mark's t-shirts work fine." Lexie said as a smile came across her face.

By the time they left the store it was about three in the afternoon. Lexie was surprised to realize that they had spent almost three hours. They decided to hit a few more stores together. It was around dinner time or so and Lexie was tried they all decided to call it a day, when Lexie told them she had enough outfits to last her until she needed to get new ones.

After Izzie dropped Addison off at the house, Izzie then drove back to Lexie's house. She helped Lexie bring in the bags of maternity clothes that filled up her truck. After getting all the bags up stairs, Lexie thank Izzie for her help and going with her today and then saw her out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. The start of this chapter is from the same day the last chapter ended, so Lexie is still 12 weeks pregnant. By the end of this chapter Lexie will be 14 weeks pregnant. I will explain why I did something's a certain ways in this chapter on the next author's note. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

It wasn't too long after Lexie got home from shopping for maternity clothes with Izzie and Addison that Mark had come home from the hospital. Lexie was unaware that Mark was standing in the doorway watching her remove the maternity clothes from the bags.

"Did you buy the entire store?" Mark asked as Lexie jumped a little from being startled by his voice.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he added before she was even able to answer his first question.

"No I didn't. But I still need to go shopping for more," Mark heard her comment and looked around their bedroom that was filled with bags, wondering why she had to go back shopping. It seemed to him that she had gotten everything she could possibly need for a while.

"I don't think you do, Lex."

"Well see that's where you're wrong."

"How so?"

"See, I completely forgot to buy stuff to sleep in."

"You can sleep in my shirts. I love seeing them on you."

"But I still want something else to sleep in at times." Lexie said to him as he gave her an okay.

"Plus, I can put on _another_ fashion show for you." Lexie said to him.

Normally he would run in the opposite direction if he heard her mention fashion show but hearing her mention _she_ can put on another fashion show he was actually excited about this.

"Another one? I haven't seen the first one yet, so…"

"So be patient, because you will tonight." Lexie told him as she continued with the clothes.

"I am patient. If I wasn't I would make the baby be full grown so I can see my daughter or son." Lexie let out a little chuckle at his comment.

"I see."

"You see what?"

"You want a daughter."

"I want a healthy child, but I would like a son."

"I do too but you so want a daughter." Lexie said teasing him since he had said daughter before son, even though she knew it didn't' have that much meaning which one he said first.

"We can have a daughter a few years later and then she can have an older brother to protect her." Mark suggested as Lexie stopped taking out the clothes and let the distance between them slowly become smaller.

"She'll have you wrapped around her little finger." Lexie added as the thought of this image made her smile. She would love to see that happen.

"That might be true. But she will have the older brother to fend off the guys when I'm not around, since she won't be allowed to date until she is 35." Mark said.

"Oh I can't wait to see this happen." Lexie said to him, as there was no more distance between them.

"You should sit on the bed. So I can give you the first fashion show." Lexie said as Mark could feel the hot air upon his skin when she spoke.

Mark did this and Lexie took a pile of clothes that were laying on the bed and went to the bathroom. She quickly changed out of what she had on and put on the first outfit and then made her way back into the main area of the bedroom for Mark to see her in the first time maternity clothing.

Mark told her how lovely she looked before she reentered the bathroom and tried on another outfit and then remerged in the bedroom again. This happened about a handful times until she got to the last outfit.

"I think you will love this one the best," Lexie called out to him from the bathroom as she finished putting on the outfit.

Mark turned his attention to the bathroom door when he heard her open the door. She waited a few seconds before coming out, so the anticipation for him could grow only more. When Lexie came out Mark's face instantly went to a smile, something that was still a rare thing to be seen.

"You're right, I do love this one the best. But I still love the other ones," Mark said as Lexie walked over to him, in a nice black dress, that was a little on the fancy side, and one might think it was lingerie for mothers-to-be.

"You look so beautiful and sexy gorgeous," Mark told her as he pulled her into him.

Lexie didn't have to say anything to his comment, because the smile on her face was enough for him to know, how he just made her feel like a million bucks. A moment later it was if they read each other's minds, since Mark's hands were moving the straps to the dress down her shoulders slowly, sending these Goosebumps throughout her body.

Lexie quickly moved her hands to his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, causing him to stop moving her dress straps down off her shoulders. However, when she completely removed, he continued to move the straps down. Mark however prevented the dress from falling the to floor, instead he put his hands on each side of her body and slowly moved it down, eventually letting it fall.

Before Lexie moved her hands towards his pants, so she could unbutton them, she embraced him with a kiss. Before they both knew it Lexie was on the bed and the heat from their bodies were quickly rising so fast, if they were able to they would be able to set the room on fire. Soon enough his pants were off. Mark was careful and gentle with her when they were making love. As their tongues moved in unison, they continued making love, causing their body heat to evaluate.

"That was something else," Lexie spoke after they finished. But Mark didn't say anything or nod his head or anything. But Lexie assumed he felt what she felt.

* * *

Lexie was happier now that she was in her second week of her second trimester. She was so ecstatic that she was getting her energy back and the morning sickness was gone. She felt she was back in the routine of things as she was doing more surgeries again, having decided to take it slow when her morning sickness intensified.

After Lexie finished scrubbing out, she went to inform the patient's family that all went well and that they can go visit but just for a few minutes. After she finished that, Lexie walked towards the nurses station but before she could even make it all the way there, Izzie and Meredith were greeting her. Lexie was able to tell easily that Izzie was up to something.

"You need a baby shower?" Izzie asked Lexie with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Lexie said for some reason she spoke the answer to Izzie's question hesitantly.

"Wonderful. Do you mind if I throw you two baby showers?" Izzie asked as Lexie looked Meredith confused and then looked back at Izzie.

"I don't mind you throwing it but Iz why two showers?" Lexie asked curiously although she wasn't opposed to having to nor was she all for it.

"Well here was what I was thinking, we do the first one as the _traditional_ baby shower so to speak, but it be more of a girls night than a _traditional_ baby shower. Then the second one I can be the _actual _baby shower." Izzie informed Lexie of the idea and Lexie eyes light up at the idea.

"I like that but Molly, Eric, and Laura aren't coming in until about four weeks now. Which is when Carolyn is also coming in. That's when we thought of doing the _family get together_, so I won't lose my mind completely different times." Lexie said as a small chuckle escaped from her.

"Perfect we can do the second then and if you want we can make it a mom _and_ dad baby shower?"

"I'll ask Mark about that, he'll say yes for me but let me ask him." Lexie said, as she was happy at the thought of this.

"Lexie, can you give us a list of the stores you register at for the baby?" Meredith asked her sister as Izzie enlisted and insisted that she help her plan this.

"Crap, we haven't yet," Lexie, said as she realized that they have to do this soon. There was a brief moment of silence between all three of them.

"Meredith can you help gather a list of different stores please, so Mark and I can start registering?" Lexie asked her sister, and she released a sigh of relief when she saw Meredith nod her head, agreeing to help her.

"How soon would you want to do the _girls night_ slash baby shower, Lex?"

"Whenever you finish setting it up Izzie."

"How about Saturday?"

"That's good," Lexie told her.

"Perfect." Izzie spoke with excitement.

Just than one of the pagers went off and they all looked to see which one of them was being paged.

"I'll catch you later, Mark's paging me. Mer later can you help me please," Lexie said as she disappeared from their sight before Meredith could give her an answer.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. I know many are looking forward to the girl's night, but I'm not putting that in, because my original plan for the bridal was for the more of the second one. But I wanted to do something with remembering Lexie needed to register so it's one of the reasons brought up the mention of the girls weekend. But I can say that you will read about the girl's weekend here and there. I hope you all enjoy this. At the start of this chapter Lexie is 16 pregnant._

_Now I have to say a huge thanks to Gabby for helping me with something's in this fanfiction. Gabby you been such amazing help and this chapter is dedicated to you. :D Thank you so much._

_**Reviews please.**_

Lexie was excited about the appointment she had with Addison today. Her and Mark decided they wanted to find out the sex of their child and today. Before Lexie could put on her top Mark quickly wrapped his hands around her before turning to face her and kissing her and then kissing her stomach, all while Lexie's face lit up.

"You ready to find out they you will be wrapped around our daughter's finger?" Lexie said teasing Mark as she finally put on her top.

"I'm ready to see our son," Mark said with a smile as she kissed him back before they left the room.

"So now we can finally finish the baby registry," Lexie said with a smile relieving the fun she had with the girls.

Along with Izzie giving her a booty one that was pink and one that was blue. Telling Lexie she would make her stuff for the baby once they found out the sex. The girls were the first ones Lexie told that they were planning on deciding after she and Mark talked that night.

Before they left the house Lexie grabbed two cups of cut up strawberries out of the fridge along with a bottle of water.

"You want anything Mark?"

"Can you get me a bottle of water, please?"

Lexie took another bottle out of the fridge before joining Mark in the living room. She handed him the bottle and he couldn't help but smirk at seeing her with two cups of slice strawberries.

"We need to get more on the way home."

"How low are you?"

"This is it. Plus I want strawberry ice cream?"

"You've been craving strawberries a lot," Mark said as he watched her devour the strawberries.

"I have and that is why we need to get more," Lexie said as she got up and walked back to the kitchen and threw the cups in the dishwasher.

"Mark," She called from the kitchen.

"Everything alright," He asked as the tone of her voice frightened him a little bit. But he didn't wait for her to answer before he was in the kitchen.

He saw her hand on her stomach that was more than showing. He motioned to him with her free hand to come towards her and he did. When was standing in front of her, she took his hands and placed it on his stomach. But the baby wouldn't kick again and she was a tad disappointed because he couldn't feel it.

"I'm sorry, I just felt the baby kick and wanted you to feel it."

"It's okay. Let's go to find out the sex of our beautiful child."

"Let me grab an orange first," Lexie, said as she proceeded to open and take out an orange, while Mark grabbed a napkin for her.

A few minutes after leaving the house Lexie was already peeling the orange as Mark drove to the hospital. Once she finished peeling the orange she started to spilt the orange up.

"Samuel or Sierra. Something after my mother," Lexie said as she missed her mother a lot more recently.

"We can do that. You mom would be so proud of you." Mark said even though he has never met her mother, but he knew that she would be from all he has heard about her from Lexie.

"I know," Lexie said as she started to eat the orange.

Before she knew it Mark was already at the hospital. Lexie was feeling a bit anxious about finding out the sex of the baby. But she knew she had to ask Addison some stuff. When they entered the hospital it seemed if the word had spread because all eyes were on them. But neither of them knew. It was as if they all knew something.

"I guess they all know we are finding out the child's sex today," Lexie said to Mark as they proceeded to the elevator.

"I don't get why it matters,"

"Mark you know why it matters, they need something to talk about." Lexie said as they reached the floor they needed.

"Well they should find something other than us to talk about."

"Mark, just ignore it. We are about to find out the sex of our child, that is the important thing." Lexie said as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Dr. Sloan we are ready for you." One of the nurses said as they both headed back and followed the nurse to the room.

Moments later Addison walked in the room. She grabbed a pair of gloves and started to put them on.

"Addison I have a few questions for you," Lexie spoke to Addison.

"Okay, would you like to ask them now or after the ultra sound?" Lexie looked to Mark after hearing Addison's question, before turning her attention back to Addison.

"After." Lexie said as Addison grabbed the bottle of gel to place on Lexie's stomach.

"Remember this is cold Lexie," Addison said as Lexie squeezed Mark's hand as the gel made contact with her skin.

Addison proceeded to move the object over her area. Lexie and Mark both looked at the screen. Silence filled the room rather quickly. Lexie's eyes went to Mark before making their way back the screen.

"Is that?"

"That is."

"Mark, say something." Lexie said as Mark's eyes were fixed on the screen.

"I guess that answers my question on how far long I am," Lexie said.

"We've having a son _and_ a daughter," Mark spoke surprised, as his eyes weren't removed from the screen.

"We've having twins," Lexie said following his statement.

"Yes you both are having twins. Congratulations." Addison said as she hit a few minutes and then stood up and grabbed the printed pictures of the ultra sound.

She handed the ultrasound pictures to Lexie and both Mark and her just starred at them.

"Twins don't run in my family." Lexie spoke.

"Mine either." Mark also said which Addison knew.

"It's possible to get pregnant with twins and it not run in the family."

"Thank you Addison." Lexie said to her with a smile on her face. Addison gave her a nod before leaving the room.

"We've having twins, Mark." Lexie said as tears came streaming down from her eyes.

"We are." Mark said as he stared at the picture.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. Lexie is 18 weeks pregnant at the beginning and end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

After founding out that they were having twins the news of course went around the hospital as fast as it normally does. Lexie was getting congratulations from everyone even patients. While Izzie kept making things for the baby and Meredith told her when the time came she would give her anything for their daughter that Lizzie has outgrown.

But today for Lexie seemed to be a mixture of emotions. How she was looking forward to the baby shower Izzie had setup. But the whole family reunion and both families meeting each other, was something that she was nervous about. Then her mind would often think about her mom and how much she missed her and wished she was there for this moment.

"We should be leaving soon," Mark said coming out of the bathroom to see Lexie laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Lexie turned her head to look at him. Not bothering to say a word to him, she motioned for him to come to her with her index finger. He was now standing in front of her dried off but just with the towel covering him up.

"How about you give me a kiss first," She told him as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

He started to kiss her and she pulled him onto the bed as the towel fell to the floor of their bedroom. The thought of not them not doing this crossed his mind but he pushed out it, as he slowly took off her top.

"I'm going to have to shower again," Mark said to her as he continued to remove her clothing.

"So," she said to him as she let their lips make contact again as she continued to slowly remove her clothing.

"We'll be late."

"And."

"That's not good."

"Mark?"

"Lexie."

"Hush." Mark listened to her and remained quiet as she asked.

Lexie pushed him off as she moved her hands to her stomach, while his face washed with panic.

"What?"

She didn't reply to him as she quickly grabbed his hands and placed them on her belly. His face light up as he felt what she was feeling.

"I felt our children kick," Mark said as Lexie's face light up also.

"I think that is their way of telling us to knock it off." Lexie said with a small chuckle.

"We should, Carolyn is waiting. Then we will go to the baby shower from the airport." Mark said as they both got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to retake a shower together.

About a half hour later they were out the door and on the way to the airport. As they were driving Mark's phone rang but he was unable to get it so Lexie decided to pick it up.

"Hey Carolyn," Lexie said as she saw the caller id.

"Yes we are on the way." Lexie said at hearing Carolyn's question on the other end of the phone. A few minutes later Lexie hung up his cell.

"Everyone is going to know." Lexie said in reference to knowing the reason they are late.

"Who cares," Mark said as she turned his attention to his beautiful radiating wife.

"I don't care. Just as long as my father shows up sober I'll be happy."

"I know." Mark said as he continued to drive towards the airport.

It was about forty-five minutes later from when they first left the house to get to the airport. Once they got there Mark spotted Carolyn. He put the car in park and quickly got out and put her stuff in the trunk before opening the door to let her in.

It was than an hour drive back or so until they got to the location of the restaurant where Lexie and Mark had told Izzie to book the baby shower. Carolyn was the first one to enter the restaurant; Derek gave his mother a huge as the parents-to-be waited a few minutes before entering.

"Here goes," Lexie said as Mark opened and held the door open for her.

The minute everyone saw her and then Mark mere seconds later they all started cheering and clapping. Lexie was first greeted by her two nieces, Laura and Elizabeth; they both hugged her and than Mark before running back to Molly and Meredith. Lexie's attention was caught by some of the stuff in the restaurant of blue baby Yankee clothing.

"You have our son already a Yankee's fan and he isn't even born."

"You are right about that." Mark said as they walked more into the restaurant.

Lexie saw her father approaching her and Mark and she squeezed his hand a little bit as she signaled him with her eyes of her father approaching. Lexie felt nervous about this as normally Thatcher would show up drunk. Although, she knew deep down inside of her that if he had shown up Derek, her family would kick him, especially Derek, as Derek really took on the big brother role with Lexie.

"Congratulations Lexie," Thatcher said as she embraced his daughter in a hug.

"Thank you." Lexie said as she was still taken by the surprised of hearing him speak to her sober.

"Congratulations Mark," Thatcher said as she shook Mark's hand.

"Thank you sir," Mark said being polite and nice for Lexie and not causing a scene at the baby shower.

Moments later Thatcher left the couple, while Meredith, Molly, Eric and Derek approached them. Meredith and Molly whisked Lexie around from Mark while they went to talk to her for a moment while Eric and Derek talked with Mark for a moment.

"Are you okay," both Molly and Meredith asked her at the same time.

"I think so. He's sober." Lexie said as she was let the words come out.

"He is" Molly said as they all just watched him sit at a table and drink the soda that was in front of him. Before Lexie knew it, more people had come over to where herself, Molly, and Meredith where talking.

"Let's start the games," Izzie said to Lexie and a little loud as everyone heard and started to agree with this.

"Okay," Lexie said as she rejoined Mark.

They played a few games, some which were for everyone, while others were just for the woman and then the men. A few hours passed when they first started the games that they stopped to have food. After the food they decided to play two more games before opening up the gifts.

The first one they went to open was from Addison. Lexie opened the card and read it out loud to everyone and then saw a gift certificate to one of the stores they were registered at. Lexie showed Mark the amount and Lexie smiled at him.

"Thank you Addison." Lexie said before Izzie handed her the next gift and took Addison's card.

Lexie ripped off the gift wrap paper and opened the box to see a bunch of knitted clothes both of pink and blue, Lexie was left speechless that Mark looked over her shoulder. Mark looked at Izzie and gave her a nod.

"Izzie thank you so much for all this," Lexie said as she reached over and gave Izzie a hug.

They continued to open the gifts until they were down to the last four or five gifts left. Mark opened the card and this one being from Thatcher himself. Mark read the card silently and saw a check in the card and handed the card to Lexie with the check.

"Thanks dad," Lexie said after she read the card silently to herself before handing it off to Izzie.

"Derek I can't believe you." Lexie said after she read the card, she handed the card to Mark for him to read, as she pulled out the outfits to show everyone.

"Dude," Mark said but nothing else as Izzie handed her the last gift, which was from Molly, Eric, and Laura.

Lexie quickly ripped off the wrapping paper as tears filled her eyes and quickly fell down. Moments later she looked up to see Molly was now standing next to her.

"This is what mom." Lexie said as she held the baby blanket in her hands.

"It is. We thought you should have it." Molly said as she saw Lexie stand up from the chair and embrace her in the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you this is the best gift ever," Lexie said as everyone just watched the scene unfold. After the hug was broken she gave Mark a better look at what she was holding.

"This was something my mom made," Lexie said as she held the blanket close to herself.

Slowly the guests started to leave after things finished up at the restaurant with the baby shower. Derek and Eric both helped Mark put everything in the car and had to put some stuff in Derek's car. After they finished up inside the girls walked outside to see the guys.

"So we will all meet at your house?" Derek asked Mark and Lexie.

"Yes." Lexie said to them.

"See you all soon." Derek said as they got into their cars, while Derek had his mom come in their car since they filled Mark's car with most of the gifts leaving little room left.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. I'm really glad you all liked and enjoyed the baby shower. There is a flashback scene at the very beginning. I was originally going to not do this and just say what happened but I decided to do a flashback/memory instead. I hope you enjoy reading this scene and the rest of the chapter. Lexie is 24 weeks pregnant at the beginning and end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Lexie kept her eyes close as she reached to find the off button on the alarm clock to turn off the beeping it was making. After the sound from the alarm stopped Lexie reached over to where Mark is normally laying next to her. But when her hands didn't feel Mark's body but instead the sheets and a pillow, her eyes fluttered open to confirm to her what didn't need to be confirmed when her eyes were closed; Mark wasn't there.

A few minutes later Lexie was out of their bedroom as she stood in front of the door to the nursery. Before she could knock on it her mind was thinking back to what happened between her and Mark about a week earlier.

_______________________

"_Mark," Lexie's voice echoed in the downstairs of the house a few minutes after she got in from the hospital._

_Lexie proceeded up the staircase when she didn't hear him answer. She thought he could be in the shower, but when she reached the top of the staircase she didn't hear the showerhead running. _

_She then saw a light coming from under the door of the nursery that their twins will be in. Mark saw the knob turning and he knew it was Lexie on the other end turning it, as he reacted fast and prevented the door from opening._

"_Mark," Lexie said a little annoyed at him and he was able to detect the annoyed tone when she spoke his name. _

"_Lex close your eyes please," Lexie found she was becoming more annoyed by his comment but she just closed her eyes._

"_They're closed," upon Mark hearing this he quickly came out of the room to stand in front of her as she opened her eyes when she felt him wrap his arms around her._

"_Don't Mark. Why wouldn't you let me go in and see the nursery for our son and daughter," Lexie asked him as she pulled herself out of his hug she all too well wanted to stay she wanted answers before she let him hug her._

"_It's a surprise and I don't want it to be ruin, so please trust me and don't look Lexie," Mark asked as smirk formed on her face._

"_How do you know I haven't already seen it?"_

"_Because you would be so excited that you would tell someone and it would spread," Mark said as she closed the space that was between them; his arms them embraced her in a hug._

_______________________

Lexie snapped out of reliving that moment when she heard the door open, to see him walking a few steps towards her. When Mark was standing directly in front of her she let one of her hands touch his cheek to wipe off the was on his face.

"Baby yellow, I love it," she told him as she smiled before he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in before giving her a quick kiss.

"That's all you get to know."

"You got caught red handed," she said teasing him about the paint being on her face.

"No, this was planned."

"Thank you," she said to him with a smile so big on her face it could light up the darkest room.

"You're welcome."

"I need to go shower for work," Lexie said to him, but before she left she gave him a small kiss on the lips and went back into the bedroom.

About a half hour later Lexie was saying bye to Mark and headed off to work. Mark grabbed his cell phone and dialed Derek's number as Derek promised to help Mark bring in all the furniture. Mark heard a knock on the door about ten minutes after calling Derek and he went down stairs and walked out of the house as they went into the garaged and started to grab the furniture and take it up.

Throughout the day Mark and Derek kept taking the furniture up from the garage to the nursery, and took breaks in between for a small rest or food. Both of them having lost track of time only realized it was evening time when their cells were going off.

Mark thanked Derek for his help today before Derek left and headed back to the house, while Mark went to take a quick shower. Just as he finished putting clothes on he heard the front door open, and he left the bedroom and made his way down the stairs.

"I have a surprise for you," Mark said Lexie's face light up, guessing that she was about to see the nursery he had been working on whenever he had the free time.

Mark didn't want her closing her eyes as she walked up the stairs, even though he would be behind her; he wanted to play it safe for her well being and their son and daughters. As they reached the top of the stairs he moved directly in from her.

"Close your eyes Lexie. I'll tell you when to open them, no peeking," Mark said to her.

Lexie than closed her eyes and he put one of his hand over them as he guided her and when he got to the door he used his free hand to turn the knob and open the door. He then used his free hand to switch on the light.

"Open them," Mark said to her as he removed her hands and she slowly opened her eyes.

Lexie was just taken in awe at everything Mark had done. Lexie's eyes as they were scanning the nursery spotted her mother's blanket, Molly had given sitting on the rocking chair and Lexie went over to the blanket first. As she picked it up, her eyes filled with tears before she turned her attention back to Mark.

"Thank you, this is so beautiful." Lexie said to him.

As Mark walked towards her Lexie looked around the room again and to see the cribs side-by-side one that had a pink blanket in it and the other one had a blue, the shelves on the other side and everything being so calm and peaceful in there. He pulled her in tightly to let her tightly as the tears came down, all while she clenched onto the blanket that was from her mom.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. Lexie is about 28 weeks pregnant at the beginning and about 30 weeks end of this chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating, college has been a tad crazy for me. I hope you all enjoy this. __**Reviews please.**_

Mark and Lexie didn't have to go into the hospital later for work. Lexie was slowly working less, due to the fatigue she was feeling. Lexie's head was sitting up in the bed waiting for Mark to come back. Her face light up when she saw him standing in the doorway with a tray, in his hands as he walked over towards her.

"You made me breakfast in bed," She smiled at him as he put the tray in front of her.

"No, I made myself breakfast in bed," Mark said jokingly with her as he got back in the bed.

"Well then, I'll just steal some of your food," Lexie said to him as she took one of the toasted bread that was on the plate.

"It's wrong to steal."

"Thank you." Lexie said to him as she gave him a quick kiss and then continued eating with him.

Mark took the tray when they were down and set it on the floor by her bed. She smiled at him as she rested her hand on her stomach. The thought of them having twins surprised her still to this day.

"Are you going to be able to make it o the appointment today?"

"If the surgery I have today goes as it should, then yes."

"I'm glad, I would hate it to be the first one I go to alone with you."

"I'll try my best. If I'm not there when you go in, I'll try like hell to get there before you're done."

"Thank you." Lexie said as she smiled at him before getting up from the bed.

* * *

Lexie entered the scrub room as she saw Mark had entered. She hoped that there would no complications and everything would go, as it should be, so he could be done on time. As he was scrubbing in she helped tie his mask on.

"I'll see you later hopefully. Good luck." Lexie said but Mark didn't say anything but just gave her a nod before heading into the OR.

Before Lexie could leave the scrub room she felt her son and daughter kick. She thought to herself that she and Mark needed to start discussing names for them. As slowly walked out of the scrub room and got onto the elevator.

* * *

Two hours or so had passed when Lexie last saw Mark in the scrub room. She was hoping that he was finishing as she put in one of the rooms for Addison to examine her. When the door to the examine room opened she hoped to see Mark entering but instead it was Addison and Lexie released a sigh of disappointment.

"Mark paged me and told me a complication happened and that he is running late." Addison said as she got the stuff out to take an ultrasound of the twins.

Lexie didn't say anything. She understood their lives as a doctor but it was different for this being the first appointment she was having without him. Lexie flinched as the cold gel made contact with her skin. But what she was feeling about Mark not being able to make it disappeared when she saw the twins on the screen.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Very tired. Even with the little activity I've been doing," Lexie said to Addison as she turned her attention from the ultrasound screen to Addison.

"Lexie you need to start your maternity leave in the next few days possibly tomorrow." Addison told her and Lexie understood this and she knew she would have to go to get it approved by the chief.

"Can I work until I'm off tonight?"

"Yes, but I strongly advise you take it easy? Are you still wanting to do natural birth?"

"Yes, unless something happens and I can't."

"We will continue with this plan then. Let me get you the pictures of the twins ultrasound."

"Okay, I guess he didn't make it," Lexie said as just as she was getting off the bed, she smiled when she saw the door open.

"Are you done?" His voice nearly brought her to tears and she walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"I've been told to start maternity leave tomorrow."

"I agree you've been tired a lot lately."

"It's your fault I'm tired."

Addison broke up the conversation between the two when she handed Lexie the ultrasound of the twins. She handed it to Mark so he could see since he had missed seeing them on the screen and he smiled at seeing his son and daughter.

"We need to pick names."

"We do," Lexie said to him. They both then left the room.

* * *

"Mark," Lexie said as they both were laying together in the downstairs bedroom. It had been about a week already since she was on maternity leave and so far she wasn't losing her mind yet.

"Yes."

"Sasha Nicole and Sebastian Anthony."

"You want them both to have S names?"

"After my mother? Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, Lex."

"So how about the names?"

"I don't know about the name Sasha. Sebastian could work for me."

"It could. Maybe we should make a list and see what names we both have?"

"Sean for the boy?"

"Sean or Shawn?" Lexie asked him.

"Sean?"

"I like Shawn? It makes it unique." Lexie said as she looked up at Mark.

"You want them to have unique or semi unique names, don't you?" Mark asked her as she gave her a peck on the lips.

"I do." Lexie smiled after the kiss she received from him and she gladly reciprocated the kiss.

She lifted herself up a little and moved her mouth by his ear so that he could hear what she was about to say to him.

"How about for our daughter…" Lexie said and she pulled away from him.

"I love that Lexie. You want to go with that?"

"If you want to?"

"We need to pick our son's name out."

"I love you." Lexie said to him as she gave him another peck on the lips.

"I love you too and our children." Mark said he gave her a peck back also and the moved his head down to her stomach to kiss her stomach.

"Do you want to decide on our son's name, since I decided on our daughters?" Lexie asked has she smiled when he kissed her stomach.

"I'll think of some and see what you like."

"I love that idea." A smile washed over her face and her hands immediately moved to her stomach as she felt children kick her.


End file.
